Gender bender
A gender bender in the animanga world usually stands for crossdressing, futanari, newhalf, transman and transwoman, and trap and reverse trap. bara, yaoi, and yuri are not considered gender benders. Futanari : Futanari (ふたなり, seldom: 二形, 双形, literally: dual form; 二成, 双成, literally: be of two kinds) is the Japanese word for hermaphroditism, which is also used in a broader sense for androgyny. : ... : Originally the Japanese language referred to any character or a real person that possessed masculine and feminine traits as futanari. This changed in the 1990s as drawn futanari characters became more popular in anime and manga. Today, the term commonly refers to fictional (drawn), female looking, hermaphrodite characters. Futanari is also used as the term for a specific genre within hentai related media (pornographic anime or manga) that depicts such characters. : To differentiate between fictional characters and real trans women, the Japanese language adopted the English-style term newhalf (ニューハーフ nyūhāfu), which is used for the latter. :(source Wikipedia) For an in-depth article see futanari. Newhalf : To differentiate between fictional characters and real trans women, the Japanese language adopted the English-style term newhalf '(ニューハーフ ''nyūhāfu), which is used for the latter. :(source Wikipedia) : A '''trans woman (sometimes trans-woman or transwoman) is a woman who was assigned male at birth. The label of transgender woman is not always interchangeable with that of transsexual woman, although the two labels are often used in this manner. Transgender is an umbrella term that includes different types of gender variant people (including transsexual people). :(source Wikipedia) Other terms: shemale and dickgirl. Crossdressing : Cross-dressing is the act of wearing items of clothing and other accouterments commonly associated with the opposite sex within a particular society. Cross-dressing has been used for purposes of disguise, comfort, and self-discovery .... . | artist1 = }} : ... : The term cross-dressing refers to an action or a behavior without attributing or implying any specific causes for that behavior. It is often assumed that the connotation is directly correlated with behaviors of transgender identity or sexual, fetishist, and homosexual behavior, but the term itself does not imply any motives and is not synonymous to one's gender identity. :(source Wikipedia) Trap Whether he is a crossdresser or not, a trap is a male no matter his age, who, actively or through no action of his own, successfully mimics the aspect of a girl or woman. Reverse-trap Like a common trap, a reverse-trap doesn't need to crossdress, and she doesn't necessarily identify as a man either. She naturally has more masculinity than most female characters and your average male individual as well. Gender-neutral pronouns — More work to be done — ZE, ZIR, ZEM, ZEIR Ze – pronounced “zee” –and its variations: zir, zem, and zeir, are gender-neutral pronouns that can be used to refer to people who are non-binary, genderfluid, genderqueer, trans, and/or don’t identify with the gender binary. Other variations and tenses of these pronouns include zyrself and zirself. Ze pronouns are often used alongside hir pronouns, with different uses for different tenses and forms, usually “ze, hir, hirs, hirself.” See also : Build game related fetish tree : Genre Category:Genre